Harry Potter y la Nueva Alumna de Hogwarts
by Meluchi
Summary: Una nueva alumna ha llegado a Hogwarts. Todo va bien hasta que empiezan a ver algunos ataques. 17 capítulos! Por favor dejen reviews!!
1. La extranjera

Capítulo uno La extranjera  
  
Ya era primero de Septiembre. Harry llegó a King´s Cross. Atravesó la barrera que separa a la plataforma 9 y 10, entró en la plataforma 9 ¾ y se metió en el tren. Como Ron y Hermione no habían llegado, Harry se sentó a esperarlos. A los 5 minutos entraron. - ¡Hola Harry! - exclamó Ron - ¡Hola! - saludó Hermione - Hola - dijo Harry - ¿Preparados para las MHB´s? - preguntó Hermione - Eh... eso creo - dijo Ron dudoso En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y apareció una chica. Era de la misma edad que Harry (o eso parecía). Tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado y los ojos eran una mezcla de marrón y verde brillante. Parecía muy tímida. Bajó la cabeza junto con la mirada y se empezó a ondular el cabello (aunque ya lo tenía bastante) Harry, Ron y Hermione la estaban mirando ansiosos, a ver que era lo que quería. La chica, en cambio, seguía quieta. Ron que ya no podía esperar más, habló. - ¿Necesitas algo? - Subió la cabeza. No sabía si contestar o no. Estaba muy nerviosa y parecía a punto de empezar a temblar. Miró a Ron. Éste le sonrió. Le devolvió la sonrisa. - Eh... sí. Eh... quisiera saber si me puedo sentar aquí. El resto del tren está ocupado - contestó la chica señalando el asiento vacío al lado de Hermione - Claro, no hay problema - le dijo ésta - Perdonen, no me presenté. Soy Annie Mc Kenzee tengo 15 años y empiezo Hogwarts - explicó - Yo soy Hermione Granger - dijo estrechando su mano con la de Annie - Yo me llamo Ron Weasley - comentó - Yo soy Harry Potter - contó - ¿Harry Potter? - dijo Annie entusiasmada - Eh... sí, ¿Por qué empiezas Hogwarts ahora? - quiso saber Harry - Durante los tiempos del Innombrable, estuve viviendo en la Argentina y estudiando en el colegio Internacional de magia y hechicería. Luego nos volvimos. La historia fue así: Estaba paseando por la calle en mis vacaciones y él descubrió mi secreto, sigo sin entender cómo lo hizo. Mi padre Thomas, mi madre Melissa y mi hermano Bryan, decidieron que lo mejor era volver aquí antes de que quemen en la hoguera o algo así. - hizo una mueca sarcástica Annie siguió hablando sobre su vida cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y entró Draco Malfoy y sus enormes amigotes: Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle - ¿Vienes a molestar, Malfoy? - preguntó Harry fríamente Malfoy no le hizo caso y miró a Annie. - Malfoy, mira que a Annie no le gusta que la miren - repuso Hermione Annie esperó a que Malfoy se volteé para mirar a Hermione e investigó el cabello de Malfoy. Malfoy se fue. - ¿Quién es ese chico tan patético? ¡Creo que se le fue la mano con el gel! - bromeó Annie entre risas - Draco Malfoy. De verdad es patético. Su padre es un mortífago. Se pasaron de nuestro lado negándolo todo cuando El Innombrable fue derrotado. ¡Pura Basura! ¡Siguen siendo mortífagos! - contó Ron - ¿Qué hay de los profesores? - preguntó Annie - Mc Gonagall, de Transformaciones, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, Flitwick, de Encantamientos, jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, Sprout, de Botánica, jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, Sinistra, de Astronomía, Trelawney de Adivinación, Vector, de Aritmancia, Hagrid, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Snape, de Pociones, jefe de la casa Slytherin, y no sabemos quien de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - explicó Ron - Ningún profesor dura más de un año. Dicen que la asignatura está hechizada - comentó Hermione - ¡Tuvimos cada idiota cómo profesor! El mejor de todos fue Lupin, en tercer año. En primero, tuvimos a Quirrell, que resultaba ser un partidario de Voldemort - contó Harry sin darse cuenta a quien estaba nombrando  
  
Annie empalideció.  
  
- Después Lockhart, que resultó ser un falso. ¿Lo conoces? ¿El famoso Lockhart? - preguntó Annie asintió. - Bueno. Iba, entrevistaba a la gente que hacía las aventuras, les ponía un hechizo desmemorizante y luego escribía las aventuras, diciendo que las hacía él - explicó - En tercero, Lupin, y en cuarto, Ojoloco Moody, que resultó ser el hijo de Barty Crouch, otro partidario de Voldemort - siguió - ¿Qué hay de las casas? - inquirió Annie muy interesada - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Dicen que en Hufflepuff están todos los inútiles, Slytherin, es la casa de donde salen todos los magos y hechiceras tenebrosos, en cuanto a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, no hay nada malo - dijo Hermione moviendo los pies - ¡Yo quiero ir a Gryffindor! - exclamó Annie - Nosotros estamos ahí - contó Harry La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció la señora gorda del carrito. - ¿Quieren algo? - ofreció Harry, Ron y Hermione vaciaron sus bolsillos y no salieron ni moscas. Annie, en cambio, sacó un bolso dorado decorado con estrellas plateadas, de ahí sacó bastantes monedas y dijo. - Deme todo lo del carrito. Por cuatro - Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron atónitos. Annie le pagó a la señora del carrito y repartió todas las cosas. Ron abrió su rana de chocolate y se desilusionó al ver que la figurita que le había tocado ya la tenía. Miró la figurita de Annie, a la que le había tocado Agripa. - ¡Tienes a Agripa! ¡A mí nunca me toca! - gritó - Toma - dijo alcanzándosela - Tengo cientos de ellas - Ron no lo podía creer. Tomó la figurita sin pronunciar palabra. Se pasaron el resto del viaje comiendo los dulces que Annie había comprado. 


	2. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las ...

Capítulo dos  
  
El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras  
  
Al llegar, se subieron a los botes, que los condujeron hacia Hogwarts. Annie no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados y cuchichear con Hermione. Entraron al Gran Salón. Peeves estaba haciendo señas groseras a todos los alumnos de primero. Harry lo miró con asco, y todos se fueron a sentar, salvo Annie, que se quedó atrás y se fue con la Profesora Mc Gonagall. - ¿Qué estarán haciendo? - inquirió Ron - ¿No es obvio? - presumió Hermione - No, ¿Qué hacen? - contestó Ron de mala gana - Le está hablando sobre Hogwarts, es nueva ¿Recuerdas? - explicó Hermione - Ah... ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonto! - se burló Ron - Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Este año tenemos una nueva alumna. Se llama Anne Mc Kenzee y si me permiten vamos a hacerla pasar por la ceremonia del sorteo - explicó Dumbledore - ¿Anne Mc Kenzee? ¡Nos dijo que se llamaba Annie! - murmuró Ron - Es lo mismo, tú no te llamas Ron, te llamas Ronald. Nadie te dice Ronald porque no te gusta, y a ella no le debe gustar que le digan Anne - repuso Hermione inteligentemente - Pero si Anne es un nombre muy hermoso - dijo Ron - Ronald también lo es - contestó Hermione - ¡Ahora cállate, quiero escuchar! - Mc Gonagall colocó el taburete de cuatro patas y le indicó a Annie que se siente. Luego le puso el sombrero. Harry notó que temblaba de nervios. Le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilice. Paso un tiempo... - ¡Por favor, Gryffindor! - murmuraba Hermione Mucha gente, al igual que Hermione, murmuraba: "Ravenclaw, vamos" "Hufflepuff, ¡Dale!" - ¡Slytherin por favor! - murmuraba Malfoy. - ¡GRYFFINDOR! - gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron y aplaudieron bien fuerte. Malfoy miró al Sombrero Seleccionador con odio. Pensaba que se había equivocado. Annie se levantó orgullosa y corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Sortearon a los alumnos de primero y el banquete comenzó. Había de todo. Annie probó todos los bocados. Cuando terminaron de comer, todos se callaron. - El bosque está completamente prohibido para todos los alumnos. Tenemos al señor Argus Filch, el celador, que se va a encargar de que ningún travieso ponga un dedo en él - explicó Dumbledore Cuando Dumbledore no lo estaba viendo, Malfoy se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió hacia Annie. - ¡Qué lástima que no seas de Slytherin, sino podríamos haber sido muy buenos amigos y no estarías con estos perdedores! - dijo haciendo una mueca burlona - No lo veo como una posibilidad, Draco. Nunca me acercaría a ti y a tu banda de Slytherin. - repuso - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres adivina o algo así? - Hermione gruñó. Todo el mundo sabía que Hermione odiaba adivinación y todo lo que tenía relación con ella. Si Annie era adivina no iban a ser amigas. Eso era obvio. - No, no lo soy - respondió Annie finalmente - Ellos me lo dijeron - siguió mostrando a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione - Te recomiendo que no te juntes con este idiota con su cicatriz (señalando a Harry), con este pobre que no tiene plata ni para comprarse una túnica nueva (señalando a Ron), como te dije, son unos perdedores. ¡Ah! No me olvido de esta asquerosa Sangre Impura (señalando a Hermione) - avisó Malfoy fríamente Ron saltó de su asiento señalándolo con su varita. - ¡Lávate esa sucia bocota! - gritó - ¡Cállate flor de estúpido! - reprochó - No importa que seas de Gryffindor. Por ahí sea una excepción - Puso su mano para que Annie la estrechara. Lo miró con odio intenso. Agarró la copa de agua y vació el contenido en la cara de Malfoy. - ¡Yo no soy amiga de los de Slytherin! ¡Y mucho menos, de los que insultan a mis amigos! - repuso Malfoy la miró y se fue, justo a tiempo porque Dumbledore volvió a hablar: - Como ya sabrán, nos quedamos nuevamente sin profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tengo el agrado de anunciarles que el nuevo profesor de esta materia es... - Hubo murmullos. - ¡Remus Lupin! - Hubo un aplauso muy caluroso que provenía más que nada de la mesa de Gryffindor. - ¿Lupin? - dijeron Harry y Ron sorprendidos - Para los que no lo conocen, fue profesor de la misma materia hace dos años. Se fue para terminar su tratamiento porque era un hombre lobo pero ahora ya no lo es más y volvió para acompañarnos en este año maravilloso - explicó Dumbledore Hermione le dijo algo a Annie. - Ya he terminado. Pueden ir a sus salas - dijo - Ese Snape debe ser muy odioso - murmuró Annie - Lo es - contestó Ron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Annie caminaron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y se toparon con la Dama Gorda. - ¿Contraseña? - preguntó - Destellos, lo dijo un prefecto - comentó Harry El retrato se corrió y entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor. - El cuarto de niñas es por la derecha, Annie. Sígueme - le explicó Hermione Hermione condujo a Annie hacia el cuarto y no las volvieron a ver. Harry y Ron entraron a su cuarto y se tiraron en las camas. - Esa chica Annie parece buena - dijo Ron - Sí... pero que raro, empezar Hogwarts ahora... - dudó Harry - ¿Será inteligente? - preguntó Ron cambiando de tema - Mañana lo veremos... - contestó Harry 


	3. Annie en Hogwarts

Capítulo tres  
  
Annie en Hogwarts  
  
Al día siguiente fueron al gran salón todos juntos, ayudando a Annie a no perderse. - ¡Tengo los horarios! - exclamó Ron - Harry, Hermione... - - ¡Gracias! - dijo ésta - Annie - dijo Ron entregándole su horario - Veamos... Lunes... dos de Aritmancia, dos de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, dos de Pociones y dos de Encantamientos. No está mal... - observó Annie revisando cuidadosamente su horario - ¡NO! - gritó Ron, que casi escupe su desayuno - ¿Qué? - saltaron Hermione y Annie asustadas - ¡Doble Adivinación! - gritó - ¡No bromees! - dijo Harry quitándole el horario - ¡Pensé que era algo grave! - protestó Annie - ¡Lo es! - contestó Harry - ¡Deberían haber abandonado! ¡Es la decisión más inteligente! - repuso Hermione - Ron, creo que se hace tarde. Tardaremos en llegar. ¡Vamos! - le avisó Harry Ron se levantó y siguió a Harry. - ¡Adiós! - saludaron al unísono - ¡Adiós! ¡Suerte! - dijeron Hermione y Annie Harry y Ron corrieron, entraron a la clase y se sentaron. - Bienvenidos alumnos - dijo la profesora Trelawney mirándolos a todos. De repente su vista se dirigió hacia Harry - Querido, veo que sigues aquí. Si me permites ver, te ves asustado. No te preocupes, el Grim no vendrá dentro de unas pocas semanas - Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se taparon la boca - Te da mucho ánimo - le susurró Ron Harry rió. Ron también. - ¡Oh querido! - exclamó la profesora Trelawney mirando a Ron - Tú también tienes una muerte trágica, dentro de un tiempo... sí, mi ojo interior me dice que se van a morir los dos el mismo día, a la misma hora, y en el mismo lugar - - Y mi ojo interior me dice que le falla el cerebro - murmuró Ron - ¿Qué dijiste niñito? - inquirió la profesora enojada - Que Hermione tiene razón, usted no es más que una farsante - contestó Ron tranquilamente - ¡Tú eres amigo de esa chica, no me extraña que seas igual de ignorante! - le gritó - ¡Claro, y como somos amigos! ¡Qué espera! ¡Ella fue la que me enseñó a hacer lo que voy a hacer ahora! ¡Abandono! - estalló Ron guardando todo en su mochila - ¡Somos todos amigos y nos seguimos de un lado al otro, estoy de acuerdo con Ron, también abandono! - gritó Harry Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil miraban atentas mientras murmuraban: "¡¿Cómo se atreven?!" - ¡Son dos idiotas! - explotó la profesora Trelawney - ¡No nos llame idiotas! ¡Y váyase con esa farsa de la Adivinación al diablo! - le gritó Ron - ¡Y no se olvide de llevarse a su ojo interior con usted! - agregó Harry Harry y Ron salieron corriendo de la clase de Adivinación sin poder creer lo que habían hecho. Salieron al parque y corrieron hacia la clase. Ahí se encontraron con Annie y Hermione. - Abandonamos Adivinación - le murmuró Ron a Hermione - No, ¿Enserio? - preguntó ésta muy intrigada - Enserio - dijo Ron - ¡Bien Hecho! - exclamó - ¿Y qué le dijeron? - inquirió Annie - ¡Qué se vaya con esa farsa de la Adivinación al diablo! - contestó Ron - ¡Y qué se lleve su ojo interior con ella! - agregó Harry Hermione rió y Annie sonrió. De repente entró Hagrid y se quedó mirándolos. - ¿Cuatro? - preguntó - ¿Cuatro qué? - preguntó Harry confundido - ¡Cuatro! ¡Ahora son cuatro! ¡Cuatro chicos! - exclamó Hagrid - ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Soy Annie Mc Kenzee tengo 15 años y empiezo 5to año en Hogwarts - explicó Annie Hagrid puso una cara de asombro. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Annie fue más rápida. - ¿Por qué ahora verdad? - Hagrid asintió. - Estuve viviendo 6 años en otro país pero volví y aquí estoy - contó Annie - Ah, yo soy Rubeus Hagrid y soy guardabosques y profesor de Hogwarts. Es un gusto conocerte - dijo Hagrid La clase empezó a entrar y ocupar los lugares. Hagrid se puso en el frente. - Bien clase, hoy veremos las arañas - comentó Hagrid Ron se estremeció. Ron le tenía fobia a las arañas. - Las arañas no son criaturas mágicas pero las veremos igual - siguió Hagrid - Los separaré en grupos de a dos y tendrán que trabajar con una - Hagrid empezó a separar. A Harry le tocó con Dean Thomas, a Ron le tocó con Annie y a Hermione le tocó con Seamus Finnigan. - Ahora, investiguen la araña y tomen nota. Luego hagan un informe - explicó Hagrid repartiendo arañas - ¿Te-Te-Tenemos que investigar esto? - tartamudeó Ron aterrorizado mientras se alejaba de la mesa - Me temo que sí Ron. Si quieres yo la toco y la investigo y tú tomas nota. Luego hacemos el informe los dos - lo calmó Annie - Pero yo la toco sólo si Hagrid me da uno de esos pares de guantes que está repartiendo - agregó mirando la araña con asco - Gracias. Tengo aracnofobia. Cuando era chico, mis hermano convirtió mi osito de peluche en una araña gigante por que yo sin querer le rompí su escoba de juguete - murmuró Ron Malfoy, que estaba en la mesa de adelante, se dio vuelta. - ¿Jugabas con ositos de peluche, Weasley? - preguntó entre risas - ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que ahorrar tu familia para comprarte uno? ¿Un siglo? - - Cállate - le reprochó Annie fríamente - ¡Ah, Mc Kenzee! ¿Tú también jugabas con ositos de peluche? - se burló Malfoy - ¡Piérdete, Malfoy! - repuso - ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? - la desafió Malfoy - Tomen, sus guantes - dijo Hagrid que estaba detrás de ellos Malfoy se sobresaltó. Annie tomó los guantes. Harry miró a Ron y le sonrió. Éste miró a Malfoy y lo burló en voz baja. Harry volvió a sonreír y se volteó. Dean investigaba y él escribía lo cual era un alivio ya que investigar el cuerpo una araña era asqueroso. Lo hacía muy bien, pero en la otra mesa, Seamus tenía problemas. - ¡Ay! ¡Casi agarra mi dedo! ¡Pon eso! ¡A las arañas les gusta agarrar los dedos de la gente para comérselos como cena! - exclamaba tratando de sacarse la araña del dedo - ¡Me está mirando con sus cinco ojos! ¡Maldito insecto! - - ¡Las arañas no son insectos, no cenan dedos y no tienen cinco ojos! - le corregía Hermione cansada A Ron tampoco le iba muy bien. Se paraba inquieto y empezaba a molestar. - ¡No! ¡Ahí no! ¡¿Mira si no le gusta que le toquen ahí se enoja y nos ataca?! - gritaba mientras se movía inquieto La araña, que estaba patas arriba, se dio vuelta y miró a Annie y a Ron. - ¡Mira! ¡Está lista para atacar! ¡Hazle cosquillas así se ríe y se olvida de nosotros! - seguía gritando Ron apretándose las manos - No creo que le gusten las cosquillas ¿O sí? Y deja de pararte, me pones nerviosa - le dijo Annie - ¡Su mano! - gritaba Seamus - ¡No tienen manos! - le corregía Hermione - ¡Qué asco! - chillaba Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin muy molesta - Hagrid, necesito ayuda. Mi araña.... necesito hacerle un hechizo... - decía Neville Longbottom, un chico de cara redonda y muy despistado mientras tiraba a Hagrid de la ropa - ¿Qué tal si se van a almorzar y dejamos esto para otro día? - preguntó Hagrid sin hacerle caso a Neville Al decir esto, hubo una explosión. Fue la araña de Neville. Patas de araña volaron por todas partes. Una cayó en frente de Ron, que se quedó congelado, otra en el cabello de Lavender Brown, que se desmayó, y otra en la mano de Malfoy, que gritó. - ¡Neville! - suspiró Hermione - ¿Estás bien? - agregó mirando su negro rostro - ¿Por qué la hiciste explotar? - - Vayan a almorzar mientras yo llevo a Neville y a Lavender a la enfermería - explicó Hagrid Todos salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid hablando sobre lo que pasó. - ¿Vieron la cara del idiota al explotar la araña? ¡Cuándo las patas empezaron a volar por todas partes! ¡Se estremeció! - reía Malfoy - Tú, Malfoy, no eras tan agrandado cuando te cayó la pata en tu mano. Más bien, tenías miedo. ¿Qué pasó con el grito? - repuso Parvati Patil - ¡Por lo menos no me desmayé como esa tonta de Brown y como Potter cuando ve un dementor! - contestó Parvati le sacó la lengua a escondidas. Todos almorzaron en silencio y luego, cuando era la hora de pociones, salieron con tiempo justo, pero estaban tan cansados, que llegaron tarde. - Tarde Potter, Weasley, Granger y... Mc Kenzee - gruñó Snape al verlos llegar - 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor - Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry lo miró muy serio - Decía antes de ser interrumpido, que veremos la poción Multijugos - explicó Snape - ¡Ay eso ya lo vi hace años! - murmuró Annie Snape la escuchó. - ¿Quién es el profesor Mc Kenzee? - gritó - Usted - murmuró Annie - ¡Entonces yo soy el que decide que estudiamos! ¡Y si tienes un problema con mi forma de dar clase, te ruego que te retires en este mismo instante! - ladró Annie no se movió. - ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor! - bramó - Pero... Pero... - murmuró Annie - ¡Y si vuelvo a escucharte hablar mal de mi clase, serán más! - gritó Pansy Parkinson rió entre dientes. Así Snape siguió explicando cosas sobre la poción Multijugos. Annie se apoyó sobre el banco y casi se duerme. - Ya lo vi, así que, me dormiré una siesta - repuso - De tarea... - anotó Snape Hubo murmullos y negaciones. - De tarea, un informe. Mínimo 2 pergaminos - siguió - No les costará nada si prestaron atención en clase - sus fríos ojos negros se fijaron en Annie Todos salieron de las mazmorras. - ¡Dos pergaminos! - se quejó Ron - Ron, ya sabemos un montón - lo tranquilizó Hermione - ¡Sí, pero dos pergaminos! ¿Sabes lo qué es eso? - protestaba Ron - La poción Multijugos ya me la sé de memoria, te ayudo - le dijo Annie - También saquemos el libro - propuso Harry - Está en la sección prohibida y necesitamos la nota de un profesor. No tenemos al imbécil (Lockhart) y no creo que otra persona nos firme la nota - dijo Ron inteligentemente Hermione lo miró con odio. - ¡Lockhart no es ningún imbécil! - repuso - ¡Sí lo es! ¡No sabe ni cómo se llama! - gritó Ron - ¡Dejen de discutir! ¡Tengo la solución! ¡Lupin! - saltó Harry - ¡Por ahí nos deja, es un genio! - - ¡Encantamientos! ¡Llegaremos tarde! - gritó Hermione mirando su reloj Corrieron a la sala del profesor Flitwick y por suerte, no llegaron tarde. - Estamos practicando Rictusempra - explicó Flitwick - Deberán hacérselo a estas ratitas. Si les sale bien, las ratitas se tirarán al piso y se agarraran el estómago - Apoyó ratas en los bancos. - ¡Rictesumpra! - gritó Ron golpeando la rata con la varita - ¡Ron! ¡La vas a matar, además es Rictusempra no Rictesumpra! ¡Lo estás diciendo al revés! ¡Mira esto! ¡Rictusempra! - exclamó Annie Su ratita se agarró el estómago y se tiró al piso. Todos rieron. - ¡Muy bien Mc Kenzee! - la felicitó Flitwick - ¡Observen! ¡Esto es lo que tiene que hacer la ratita! - Hermione aplaudió. Aunque ella no fue la primera en lograr buenos resultados (como era siempre), estaba contenta porque por lo menos fue Annie. Al sonar la campana, fueron a visitar a Lupin. - ¡Hola! - saludó éste al verlos llegar - ¡Hola profesor! - contestó Harry - Eh... ¿La conoce? - interrogó señalando a Annie - Sí. Me contó Mc Gonagall y también la vi en el banquete - dijo - Veníamos a verte para pedirte si nos firmarías una nota para sacar un libro de la Sección Prohibida - dijo Harry - ¿Un libro de la sección prohibida? ¿Cuál? - preguntó - Las pociones más potentes - contestó Hermione rápidamente - ¿Y se puede saber para qué? - inquirió dudoso - Un trabajo de pociones - gruñó Ron poniendo cara de asco - Snape - murmuró agarrando la nota que Hermione tenía en la mano - No sé, me pueden estar mintiendo - Lo miraron con cara de ángeles. - Está bien - dijo firmando la nota - Aquí tienen - - Gracias - exclamó Ron - ¡De nada! ¡Y vengan a verme más seguido! - Se despidieron de Lupin y caminaron hacia la biblioteca. Sacaron el libro, fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor y empezaron a trabajar. Al tiempo: - Terminé - dijo Annie - ¿Cuántos pergaminos? - preguntó Ron - Cuatro - contestó - Yo también terminé - contó Hermione - Yo... también - dijo Harry - Y... ¡Listo! - exclamó Ron - ¡Vamos! ¡Ya es la hora de la cena! - avisó Annie Bajaron a cenar. - Si que hay cosas ricas - dijo Annie saboreando todo La cena estaba tan rica que nadie hablaba. Cuando terminó, subieron a la sala común y se fueron a dormir. 


	4. El ataque mortal

Capítulo cuatro  
  
El ataque mortal  
  
Ya era Halloween. Harry despertó de muy buen humor, Ron también. - ¡Feliz Halloween! - dijeron los dos al unísono Se cambiaron y fueron con las chicas para bajar todos juntos. - ¡Feliz Halloween! - saludaron - ¡Gracias! - exclamaron Harry y Ron El gran salón estaba lleno de decoraciones y comida riquísima. Hermione desayunó muy rápido y se levantó. - Voy a la biblioteca - avisó y se fue - Está obsesionada con los libros - comentó Ron - Déjala - pidió Annie Harry, Ron y Annie, fueron a visitar a Hagrid, pero algo los detuvo. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- - ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry - Esa voz... - murmuró Annie - Esa voz es de... - - ¡HERMIONE! - gritaron los tres al unísono Se levantaron y corrieron a la biblioteca, donde Hermione se había ido. En el medio del camino, se encontraron a Hermione petrificada y en el piso a Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron, cubierta de sangre y una expresión de terror en el rostro. - ¡Ginny! - exclamó éste - ¡Llamen a un profesor, rápido! - gritó Harry - Y-yo voy - tartamudeó Hermione Salió corriendo y al minuto volvió, seguida por Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Snape, Lupin, Hagrid y Flitwick. - ¡No! - exclamó Mc Gonagall tapándose la boca - Minerva, escríbele una carta al señor y a la señora Weasley. El resto, ayúdenme a llevar a esta niña a la enfermería - pidió Dumbledore Mc Gonagall salió corriendo. - Nosotros... - murmuró Annie - Vuelvan a sus salas. No le cuenten a nadie lo ocurrido - contestó Dumbledore - Pero... - protestó Ron - Será lo mejor, Ron - le dijo Harry Los profesores ayudaron a llevar a Ginny a la enfermería y Harry escuchó que Dumbledore murmuró "Otra vez los ataques". Harry, Ron, Hermione y Annie fueron para la sala común de Gryffindor. - ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana, Weasley? - preguntó la voz de Malfoy, que se acercaba por el pasillo - Nada que a ti te importe, Malfoy - contestó Harry - Le pregunté a Weasley, Potter. Igual, todos estamos mejor sin ella - peleó Malfoy - Cierra la boca. Vamos Ron - dijo Annie agarrándolo con fuerza, al igual que Harry y Hermione Siguieron camino, dejando a Malfoy atrás. Ron seguía tirando con fuerza para soltarse. - ¡Déjenme! ¡Lo voy a matar! - gritaba Entraron a la sala común y se sentaron en los sillones. - ¿Qué haremos aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Saben cuánto tiempo falta para la cena? - preguntó Ron hundiéndose en su asiento - Sí, dos horas - contestó Hermione Ron se hundió más. - ¿Y me quieren decir que voy a hacer aquí dos horas? - inquirió Ron - ¡Una partida de Snap Explosivo! - exclamó Harry Harry y Ron se pusieron a jugar. A la hora de la cena, el juego ya había terminado, y Ron había ganado. Bajaron a cenar. Parecía que nadie se había enterado de lo ocurrido porque todos estaban muy contentos. Comieron de todo. Harry pensó que iba a llegar rodando a la sala común, pero no. Llegaron caminando perfectamente, y después de una cena tan deliciosa, se fueron a dormir 


	5. Un sueño muy extraño

Capítulo cinco  
  
Un sueño muy extraño  
  
El día antes de navidad, Harry se levantó, miró su reloj y al ver que era muy tarde, bajó corriendo a desayunar. Se puso muy triste cuando vio que ya no había nada para comer. - ¡Tengo hambre! - se quejó mirando los platos vacíos - ¡Ah, Harry, hola! - saludó Hermione - Te guardamos lo que nos dejaron - comentó Ron entregándole tres rosquillas, dos medialunas, una tostada con mermelada y un vaso de agua - Gracias - dijo Harry agarrando todo - Podrás comer más en Hogsmeade - le avisó Hermione Harry saltó. Se había olvidado por completo. Ese día era su primer visita a Hogsmeade para hacer las compras de navidad. - Aprovecharé para comprarle un regalo de navidad a Ginny, aunque cuando se despierte, probablemente ya estemos en pascuas - contó Ron - Dumbledore lo contó todo - se lamentó Annie - ¿Todo qué? - inquirió Harry - Lo de Ginny - contestó Ron - Sí, pero vamos por que vamos a llegar tarde - avisó Hermione Harry no quería llegar tarde a otro lugar, así que se levantó y fueron para Hogsmeade. Pasaron por Zonko, y Honeydukes y por último, con los bolsillos llenos de dulces y chascos, fueron para las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de manteca. Se eligieron una mesa bien alejada del resto. - ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué les traigo? - preguntó Madame Rosmerta - Cuatro cervezas de manteca - ordenó Ron Madame Rosmerta desapareció y a los cinco minutos, apareció con cuatro copas grandes de cerveza de manteca. - Gracias - dijo Hermione Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaron a tomar su cerveza de manteca, pero pararon al ver que Annie no la tomaba. - ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió Harry - Nunca he probado una de estas - dudó Annie - Pruébala - sugirió Ron Annie agarró su copa con miedo y tomó un sorbo. Sonrió y todos siguieron tomando. - ¿Quién pudo haber atacado a Ginny? - quiso saber Hermione - Alguien que le tenga mucha bronca... - - ¡Ya sé! - gritó Ron - ¡MALFOY! - Todo el bar se dio vuelta. - ¡Seguro fue él! ¡Odia a todo el mundo! - siguió Harry apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa y cerró los ojos. La voz de Ron se iba perdiendo, el bar empezaba a ponerse borroso, ya no estaba más ahí, estaba arrodillado en el piso, con todo el mundo mirando, estaba al lado de una persona toda cubierta de sangre, estaba al lado de una persona muerta, se acercó un poco más, era Cho, Cho Chang. Harry gritó, su grito no se escuchaba, y empezó a caer, en un pozo sin fin. - ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡DESPIERTA! - gritaba Ron - ¿Q-Qué pasó? - tartamudeó Harry - ¡Te quedaste dormido! - exclamó Hermione - ¡Y te perdiste el gran momento! - se entusiasmó Ron - ¡Noticias sobre el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor! - se adelantó Hermione - ¡Tú eres el nuevo capitán! ¡Cómo Wood se fue, te dejó su puesto, Angelina Johnson es ahora guardiana y tendrás que elegir un nuevo cazador o cazadora! - dijo Ron ansioso Harry no lo podía creer: ¿Él? ¿Capitán de Quidditch? Al volver a Hogwarts, se tiró en la cama y se quedó dormido. 


	6. Regalos Explosivos

Capítulo seis Regalos explosivos  
  
Harry se levantó en una mañana blanca de navidad, agarró los anteojos y miró hacia abajo. Había una pila de regalos. Abrió todos. - Otro sweater de la señora Weasley y una caja de galletas, un portarretratos tallado con una foto de Harry, de Hagrid, un peine, de los Dursley, un porta varitas, de Annie, una caja de chocolates, de Hermione y una caja musical, de Sirius. ¡Genial! - exclamó Harry - ¿Por qué no vemos qué le regalaron a las chicas? - - Bien - contestó Ron Fueron al cuarto de las chicas y abrieron la puerta. Nada más estaban Hermione y Annie mirando los regalos. - ¡Feliz navidad! - dijeron al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué haces? - interrogó Harry mirando a Hermione - Miro el collar de Annie - explicó - ¿Por qué no lo ves abajo? ¡Tengo hambre! - dijo Ron Annie se puso el collar, bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron con el gran salón vacío. - ¡Feliz navidad! - saludó Dumbledore - ¡Qué empiece el banquete! - Comieron pavo, papas, budines y un montón de cosas ricas. Al terminar Annie saltó de la mesa. - ¿Dónde está Hagrid? - preguntó - No se sentía bien - contestó Dumbledore - ¡Voy a verlo! - exclamó - ¡Espéranos! - avisó Harry Annie corrió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, con Harry, Ron y Hermione atrás. Entró y casi tira la puerta abajo. - ¡Hagrid! - gritó - ¿Qué pasa? - - Esto - dijo Hagrid agarrando polvo negro - Me regalaron un cristal rojo para navidad. Vino en un paquete sin nombre. Como me pareció bonito, me lo quise quedar, y resulta que una hora después de tocarlo, explotó. Por suerte se me cayó y no me pasó nada, pero me parece que me querían matar. ¿Quién habrá sido? - - ¿Una bomba? - preguntó Hermione - ¿Una qué? - dudó Hagrid - Una bomba. Es una cosa que los muggles usan para matar gente. Explota cada tanto tiempo, ellos lo programan - explicó Hermione Annie se tapó la boca. Hagrid observó el collar de Annie cuidadosamente. - Ese cristal del centro es igual al que me mandaron - dijo - Estoy seguro de que esa cosa va a explotar - - ¿Q- Qué? - tartamudeó Annie - ¡Rómpelo! - exclamó Hagrid Annie empezó a temblar. Agarró el collar y lo tiró hacia el Sauce Boxeador, que lo hizo trisas. - Ese árbol podría hacer trisas algo en un santiamén. - observó Annie - Bien, ya está. ¿Quieren comer algo? - preguntó Hagrid - Tengo sándwiches. No, no son de comadreja - agregó mirando sus caras de asco Fue hacia la heladera y trajo cinco sándwiches. Los repartió. - So e jamó y eso - adivinó Ron con la boca llena Hagrid asintió. Comieron los sándwiches, se despidieron de Hagrid y volvieron al castillo. En el camino se encontraron con Mc Gonagall. - Potter: Para mañana deberás mandarme el nombre del nuevo cazador - dijo - Pero, ¿Sin prueba? - preguntó Harry - Sin prueba - contestó Mc Gonagall - Si es así ya lo tengo decidido - contó - ¿Quién? - - R... - - A mi no me elijas como cazador, yo soy mejor como guardián, elige a Annie - le susurró Ron Harry dudó. No sabía si Annie era buena cazadora. Prefería elegir a Seamus que sabía más sobre Quidditch, pero no podía elegirlo a él, Annie era una chica buena. Harry se imaginó eligiendo a Seamus. No era buena idea. Contuvo el aliento antes de contestar, pensando si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. - Annie - dijo finalmente - ¿Mc Kenzee? ¿Aceptas? - - Sí - contestó Annie feliz - Recuerden que mañana es el partido contra Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff no juega esta copa de Quidditch porque como no está Cedric Diggory no tienen buscador porque nadie quiere jugar. Habrá que esperar hasta el año que viene, cuando los de cuarto estén en quinto y así podrán tener el equipo completo. Será más fácil pero no se confíen. - comentó Mc Gonagall - ¿Hufflepuff no juega? - inquirió Ron - No, y ahora si me disculpan, me tengo que ir a dormir. Ustedes podrían hacer lo mismo ¿No? ¡Muy feliz navidad! - - ¡Gracias profesora! - contestó Hermione Mc Gonagall se alejó lentamente. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Annie, se fueron para la enfermería a visitar a Ginny. Madam Pompfrey no estaba muy contenta con eso. - Bueno, pero apúrense - dijo Como Ginny seguía inconsciente, se quedaron mirándola. Había recibido los regalos. - Los recibió - dijo Ron - Vamos entonces - susurró Hermione - ¡Feliz navidad, Ginny! - murmuraron todos Salieron de la enfermería y Madam Pompfrey los miró con odio. Se encaminaron hacia la sala común, entraron y se sentaron. - ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a dormir si no cenamos? - inquirió Ron - Cuando cenaban aquí, nosotros estábamos en lo de Hagrid comiendo los sandwiches - contestó Hermione - Y Mc Gonagall tiene razón, nosotros deberíamos estar durmiendo. Yo tengo mucho sueño - Hermione se levantó y se fue. Annie la siguió. Harry y Ron pensaron que lo mejor era ir a descansar para el partido de Quidditch. Se acostaron y se durmieron. 


	7. El partido de Quidditch

Capítulo siete El partido de Quidditch  
  
Todos se levantaron ansiosos esa mañana. Bajaron a desayunar. En la mitad del desayuno, se acercó Malfoy, como siempre, a molestar. - ¿Van a querer esto? - preguntó agarrando una tostada - Lo van a necesitar para que sus ojos tengan fuerzas. ¡Van a tener que llorar tanto cuando pierdan! - - No parece que nadie te haya dado permiso para agarrar esa tostada, Malfoy - dijo Hermione fríamente Malfoy no le hizo caso y abrió la boca para morder la tostada, pero Annie, sacó su varita. - Y si tu no tienes que llorar, ¿Para qué quieres la tostada? ¡Accio! - exclamó La tostada voló hacia la mano de Annie, quien se la comió. Malfoy no podía despegar sus ojos de ella. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - inquirió Annie se encogió de hombros. - Idiota - murmuró - ¡Wingardium Leviosa! - gritó Annie apuntándole a una jarra de vidrio vacía. La jarra se elevó en el aire y se puso arriba de la cabeza de Malfoy. Annie hizo un movimiento de varita y la jarra se partió sobre su cabeza, y cayó inconsciente en el suelo. - ¡Qué lástima que te pierdas el partido! - se lamentó - ¡Ah! ¡Me parece que deberíamos haber le dado la tostada para que pudiera llorar! ¡Del dolor! - Harry y Ron rieron. - Vamos a los vestuarios, Annie - avisó Harry Annie lo siguió hacia los vestuarios. Cada uno se cambió y se encontraron para charlar sobre las posiciones. - Bien. Hufflepuff no juega la copa, por lo que son menos partidos. Angelina juega de Guardiana, Fred y George de Bateadores, Katie y Alicia de Cazadoras, y quería presentarles a una nueva integrante del equipo: Annie Mc Kenzee, que jugará de Cazadora también, y yo, jugaré de Buscador - explicó Harry Todos asintieron. - La nueva capitana de Ravenclaw, es Cho Chang. Roger Davies terminó Hogwarts. ¡Vamos! - siguió - Y ahí sale el equipo de Gryffindor - decía Lee Jordan Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, hacía los comentarios del partido. Todos salieron y hubo un muy fuerte aplauso. - Potter, Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, Weasley y Weasley y la nueva cazadora... ¡MC KENZEE! - Hubo más aplausos. - Bien... Potter, Chang, dense las manos y el resto monten sus escobas - pidió Madam Hooch Todos hicieron caso. Cho Chang era un año más grande y él, Harry, estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Madam Hooch hizo sonar el silbato. - Empieza el partido. La Quaffle en posición de Gryffindor. Bell, Spinnet, Bell, Mc Kenzee, Bell, Spinnet, Mc Kenzee, Spinnet ¡NO! Es interceptada por Ravenclaw y ¡NO! La tiene Mc Kenzee, Bell, Spinnet, Mc Kenzee y ¡TANTO! 10- 0 a favor de Gryfffindor. La tiene Ravenclaw, tira a los postes y ¡Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor la ataja! Mc Kenzee esquiva una Bludger lanzada por un bateador de Ravenclaw. La Quaffle en posición de Gryffindor. No hay señales de la Snitch. Bell, Mc Kenzee, Spinnet, Bell. Bell trata de meter tanto, pero no puede por que el Guardián de Ravenclaw le bloquea el paso. Uno de los gemelos Weasley le envía una Bludger dejando su camino libre y... ¡TANTO! 20-0 a favor de Gryffindor. La tiene Ravenclaw. Un cazador es golpeado por una Bludger, pero se la pasa al otro y se acerca y Johnson no llega a atajarla y tanto para Ravenclaw. 20-10 a favor de Gryffindor - El tiempo seguía pasando y el marcador se había dado vuelta. Iban 30-30 iguales y Harry tenía que atrapar la Snitch. Buscó y buscó y de repente... ¡La vio! Se lanzó en picada para agarrarla. Cho no lo había visto. Estaba mirando para el otro lado. Harry estiró la mano y la sintió, la tenía. Cuando empezaron a aplaudir Cho se volteó y se dio cuenta de que había ganado Gryffindor. - ¡180-30! ¡Gryffindor gana! - gritaba Lee Jordan Harry y el equipo de Gryffindor bajaron. Se saludaron y se fueron a los vestuarios. Se ducharon, se cambiaron y se fueron a cenar. Malfoy no estaba para nada contento con la victoria de Gryffindor. Se paseaba pos las mesas. - ¡Pura suerte! ¡Ravenclaw les iba a ganar! - gritaba - No le hagan caso. Sólo está celoso - dijo Ron comiendo una pata de pollo - ¡Y Mc Kenzee! ¡Es la peor cazadora que haya visto! - seguía gritando Malfoy Annie tragó el puré con fuerza y apretó los puños. Se levantó, pero Ron y Hermione la empujaron para que se siente. - No le hagas caso - repitió Ron - Se quedará sin cena si sigue paseándose y hablando mal sobre ustedes - - Ojalá que en el partido contra Ravenclaw, se caiga de la escoba - deseó Hermione mirando a Malfoy con odio - ¡Potter! ¡Ha! ¿Vieron la cara que puso cuando se lanzó en picada? ¡Parecía que se le iba a deformar el rostro! ¡Ha! - reía Malfoy haciendo señas - Ha, ha, ha. Muy gracioso - dijo Hermione sarcásticamente Annie puso voz aguda y empezó a hacer señas estúpidas. - ¡Potter! ¡Ha! ¿Vieron la cara que puso cuando se lanzó en picada? ¡Parecía que se le iba a deformar el rostro! ¡Ha! - imitó en voz alta. Luego Harry la escuchó murmurar: Idiota - Me voy a dormir - avisó Harry - Ya no lo soporto más - Harry se levantó de la mesa, se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor y se tiró en la cama. Que tonto que había sido. ¿Por qué tenía que escuchar a Malfoy? ¿Habría quedado como un chiquilín? Igual eso no le importaba. Ron tenía razón. Malfoy sólo estaba celoso y lo único que Harry debería estar haciendo en ese momento es pensar y estar contento porque ganaron el partido. 


	8. Las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería

Capítulo ocho Las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería  
  
Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Hermione estaba insoportablemente nerviosa. Preguntaba constantemente si tenía su ropa bien acomodada y si estaba en condiciones presentables. Tenía un espejo en el cual se miraba, se sonreía, y hasta incluso, se maquillaba. - Hermione: ¡No es un concurso de belleza! - repitió Ron mientras comía budín - ¡Sólo daremos las MHB´s! ¡No es la gran cosa! - - ¡Y dirán quién es prefecto o prefecta! - chilló alisándose el cabello aún más - ¿Y quién quiere ser prefecto o prefecta? - preguntó Ron de muy mala gana - ¡Yo! - volvió a chillar - ¿Y cómo evalúan? - inquirió Harry de repente - Mira si eligen a alguien que no quiere ser... - - Evalúan según el comportamiento durante los primeros cinco años, y además, tienen una lista de la gente que quiere ser prefecta - explicó Hermione estrujándose las manos Todos la miraron. No estaba comiendo nada. - ¿No comes nada? - inquirió Annie mordiendo su tostada - No, no tengo hambre - contestó - Te recomiendo que no te pintes. No podrás soportar a Malfoy después - avisó Ron Hermione lo miró y consideró que tenía razón, ya que agarró una servilleta y empezó a removerse todo el maquillaje. - Así está mejor - comentó Ron Hermione no creía eso. Bajó su mirada hacia su reloj. - ¡Apúrense! ¡Vamos! - gritó Todos pensaron que era tarde, así que, se levantaron de un salto. Harry con la copa de jugo en la mano, Ron todavía con el budín en la boca y Annie con una tostada a medio terminar. Empezaron a correr. - ¿Podemos ir más despacio? - jadeó Ron - Voy a vomitar - Harry, Hermione y Annie pararon. Annie aprovechó para terminar su tostada. - Caminemos - propuso Harry Ron y Annie asintieron. Hermione no parecía muy conforme. Quería ser la primera en llegar a la clase, pero terminó aceptando. Caminaron hacia la sala de Transformaciones, donde la profesora Mc Gonagall los estaba esperando. Entraron y ocuparon unos asientos en el frente (a pedido de Hermione) Cuando todos se sentaron, la clase empezó. - Bien. Como yo soy su jefa de casa, a mí me corresponde supervisarlos mientras dan las MHB´s. Pueden conseguir como máximo 20 (O eso es lo que llegaron a conseguir). Los voy a llamar de a uno para que vengan. La lista es por orden alfabético de los nombres - explicó Mc Gonagall - Ahora diré quien será la prefecta de Gryffindor - Hubo un ruido de alivio por parte de Harry y Ron, ya que Mc Gonagall había dicho la, entonces era una mujer. El resultado era obvio. - ¡Hermione Granger! - anunció Mc Gonagall Hubo un cálido aplauso. Hermione se ruborizó y sonrió. Se paró y fue a saludar a Mc Gonagall con un beso. Luego volvió a su asiento y puso la cabeza entre sus brazos. Harry por un momento pensó que estaba llorando de la emoción. - Annie Mc Kenzee - dijo Mc Gonagall Annie se levantó y fue hacia fuera. Al tiempo volvió y se sentó. - Dieciocho - murmuró - ¡Excelente! - exclamó Ron Dean Thomas obtuvo doce. - Harry Potter - Harry se levantó, y fue. Al salir, Mc Gonagall lo hizo sentarse y lo miró. - Bien Potter, te haré preguntas. Una por cada materia. Depende como las contestes cuantas MHB´s te saques. Cada pregunta tiene un puntaje distinto, así que, cuidado con lo que contestas mal - explicó Harry asintió. - Veamos... - Hizo preguntas como: ¿Cuáles son los maleficios imperdonables? ¿Qué es lo que hay que estudiar para ser un animago? ¿Cómo se prepara la poción de la verdad? ¿Qué criatura mágica es la más peligrosa? ¿Por qué los magos estudian las estrellas? ¿Cómo se sabe si hay un nuevo encantamiento? Y algunas otras. Harry estaba muy nervioso y algunas las contestó mal. No te decía si las contestabas mal, pero por su cara de incomprensión, uno se daba cuenta. Después de diez minutos, Harry volvió a la clase. - Dieciséis - anunció - ¡Eso está muy bien! - dijo Annie entusiasmada - Hermione Granger - Hermione se levantó. Hizo mucho esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie. Salió corriendo. No pasó mucho tiempo y volvió saltando de alegría. - ¡Veinte! - chilló Lavender obtuvo trece y Neville obtuvo diez. - Ronald Weasley - Ron se levantó y salió. Estuvo ahí alrededor de quince minutos. - Quince - dijo entusiasmado Seamus obtuvo once y Parvati obtuvo catorce. Al terminar la clase, Hermione estaba muy contenta. Fueron a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde hablaron sobre la diferencia entre las criaturas mágicas y las criaturas del mundo muggle, almorzaron, pasaron por Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde vieron (de nuevo) los maleficios imperdonables, estuvieron en Encantamientos, donde vieron el encantamiento Diffindo, y cenaron. 


	9. La amenaza

Capítulo nueve La amenaza  
  
Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y faltaba poco para el partido contra Slytherin, el que daría final a la copa. Todos estaban muy ansiosos y Malfoy se adelantaba a los resultados. - ¡200-0 a favor de Slytherin! - gritaba - Ojalá se callara - se quejó Ron - Déjalo. Si sigue anticipándose, por ahí pierden ellos - lo tranquilizó Hermione - Sí - dijo Annie mordiendo una tostada - Es un estúpido - repuso Harry -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO! - A Annie se le cayó la tostada de la mano. Todo el colegio se miró asombrado. Los profesores se levantaron y salieron corriendo del vestíbulo.  
  
- ¡OTRO ATAQUE! - gritó Seamus Todos fueron a mirar. Salieron corriendo ellos también, para ver que había pasado. Harry seguía a la multitud, porque él, no podía ver nada. Una chica rubia de ojos claros, abrió camino y fue hacia el frente. - ¡CHO! - chilló El corazón de Harry dio un respingo. ¿Cho? ¿Acaso se refería a Cho Chang? No había ninguna otra Cho, así que, tenía que ser ella. - ¡Abran paso! ¡Llevo a esta niña a la enfermería! - dijo Dumbledore Todo el mundo hizo caso y dejó pasar a Dumbledore. - ¡Se suspenderán las clases por hoy! ¡Prefectos! - pidió. Hermione se dio vuelta - Lleven a los alumnos a sus casas - Los prefectos asintieron. - ¡Los de Gryffindor, síganme! - gritó Hermione Hermione los condujo hacia las salas. En el camino, Harry se encontró con Hedwig, quien le traía dos notas. Harry abrió primero un sobre verde. Era una carta de Sirius. Se acercó a Ron, Hermione y Annie y leyó en voz alta. Querido Harry: Perdona por no escribirte antes. Sólo era para decirte que tengas mucho cuidado con los ataques. Ese atacante parece muy peligroso y te puede agarrar de sorpresa un día. No salgas si no tienes nada importante que hacer. Mejor quédate más tiempo en la sala común. Me enteré de muchas cosas gracias a mi amigo Lupin, como por ejemplo que hay una nueva alumna en Gryffindor. ¿La conoces? ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Cómo va eso? Dile a Hermione que la felicito por ser prefecta y que te vigile muy de cerca. Saludos Sirius - Tiene razón, Harry - repuso Hermione - ¡Abre el otro! - propuso Ron Harry abrió el otro sobre, que era de un color negro intenso. El papel también era negro y la letra, blanca. Decía: Eres detestable. Es tu culpa todo lo que está pasando. Los ataques no hubieran sucedido si tu no estuvieses aquí. Te puedo atacar en cualquier momento. Morirás, a menos que te vayas de este mundo para siempre. Mucho cuidado No tenía firma. - ¡Es una amenaza! - murmuró Annie - ¡De la persona responsable por los ataques! Te puedo atacar en cualquier momento. Morirás, a menos que te vayas de este mundo para siempre. Mucho cuidado. ¡Muéstrasela a Dumbledore! - Hermione se tapó la boca horrorizada. Al llegar a la sala común, Harry tiró la amenaza al fuego. No le importaba lo que dijeran. 


	10. La final

Capítulo diez La final  
  
No había mucho ánimo en Hogwarts. Que las clases se hubieran suspendido ese día, era bueno por no tener que estudiar. Pero por otro lado, no tenían nada que hacer, así que propusieron tácticas para ganarle a Slytherin. - Primero hacemos un partido normal. Luego, tú, Hermione, hechizas la escoba de Malfoy para que no pueda atrapar la Snitch - propuso Fred Weasley Todos aplaudieron y asintieron, en cambio, Hermione, no estaba de acuerdo. - ¡Eso es trampa! ¡No se puede hacer! - chillaba - ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué los de Slytherin no harán trampa? - preguntó George Weasley - Eh... bueno... - dudó - ¡Pero no tenemos que ponernos a la altura de ellos! - Se pasaron todo el día hablando sobre eso, que se olvidaron se cenar y almorzar. - ¡A la cama todos! - pidió Hermione - ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que estar bien dormidos para mañana! - agregó Harry Todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente, Malfoy, estaba igual de insoportable que el día anterior. Nadie quería comer nada. Harry y Annie no podían aguantar más, así que, fueron a los vestuarios. Ron y Hermione, fueron a las tribunas. En el vestuario, ya estaba todo el equipo. Se habían cambiado y sólo faltaban ellos. - Bien. Malfoy es el capitán de Slytherin. Ellos no son mejores que nosotros. Slytherin perdió contra Ravenclaw. O sea que si ganamos, ganamos la copa. Ya que Hufflepuff no juega, se nos hace más fácil - explicó Harry - Y ahí sale el equipo de Gryffindor - dijo Lee Jordan Todos salieron al campo y hubo muchos aplausos. - Monten sus escobas - ordenó Madam Hooch - Potter, Malfoy dense las manos - Harry y Malfoy apenas se tocaron las manos y se soltaron. - ¡YA! - -La Quaffle en posición de Slytherin ¡NO! La intercepta Mc Kenzee, Bell.¡Es golpeada por el Guardián de Slytherin! Se la pasa a Mc Kenzee justo a tiempo. Va a meter y ¡NO! Se acerca un Cazador de para sacarle la Quaffle ¡NO! Le sacaron la Quaffle, pero no se rinde tan fácilmente, se acerca para sacar la Quaffle y otro Cazador de Slytherin se acerca. ¡Empieza a agarrar la escoba y a tirar de ella! Mc Kenzee se da vuelta y se para sobre la escoba. ¡El Cazador la agarra de los tobillos y la tira para abajo! ¡TRAMPOSO DE PORQUERÍA! - - ¡JORDAN! - gritó Mc Gonagall - Perdón. Mc Kenzee es empujada y cae sobre la escoba. Se recupera y escapa - - Slytherin tiene la Quaffle intenta embocar pero la Guardiana Johnson la agarra. La tiene Gryffindor ¡Ojo con la Bludger, Katie! Mc Kenzee, Spinnet, Bell, Mc Kenzee ¡Y Mc Kenzee mete! 10-0 a favor de Gryffindor. La tiene Slytherin ¡NO! La tiene Mc Kenzee ¡Es bloqueada por dos Bateadores! ¡Y le empiezan a pegar con los bates! - - ¡PENAL! - gritó Madam Hooch - ¡PENAL PARA GRYFFINDOR! - - ¡Mc Kenzee lo mete! 20-0 a favor de Gryffindor - El partido seguía pasando. Iban 50-10 y no había señales de la Snitch. Un resplandor brillante pasó por al lado de Harry: era la Snitch. Malfoy también la había visto. Harry la tenía ahí estiró el brazo y Malfoy se lo agarró. Sonrió y le pegó una piña en la cara. Casi le rompe los anteojos. Annie, que vio lo ocurrido se acercó. - ¡Hey, Malfoy! - exclamó - ¿Tienes miedo? - Se acercó. Harry entendió lo que iba a hacer. Le guiñó un ojo. Malfoy la miró y alzó el puño para pegarle. Le intentó pegar, pero Annie dio una vuelta completa y quedó cabeza abajo. - ¡MIREN! - exclamó Lee Jordan - Se dio vuelta - Dio una vuelta en el aire para enderezarse y se acercó nuevamente por las espaldas de Malfoy. Malfoy estaba ocupado buscándola y mientras él se daba vuelta, Harry atrapó la Snitch. - ¡Potter atrapa la Snitch! 200-10 ¡Gryffindor gana! - Malfoy estaba atónito, todavía buscando a Annie. Cuando la vio, Annie le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Empezó a dar vueltas montada en la escoba, y cuando bajó a tierra, empezó a reír. - ¡GANAMOS LA COPA! - gritaban todos los de Gryffindor Malfoy no se podía mover. Odiaba a Annie más que nunca. - ¡Excelente la distracción, Annie! ¡Gracias! - dijo Harry - ¡No hay por qué! - respondió 


	11. Ataque gemelo

Capítulo once Ataque gemelo  
  
Los de Slytherin estaban de muy mal humor, y todos enojados con Malfoy. - ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te distrajera? ¡Tenías la Snitch a dos pasos! ¡Sabías que si te distraías Potter iba a atrapar la Snitch! ¡Imbécil! - gritaban todos En cambio, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Annie estaban muy contentos. Ese día tenían: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, dos horas libres (Las de Adivinación) y Encantamientos. En Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid, les enseñó los centauros. - Un centauro es mitad hombre y mitad caballo - explicó - Son grandes astrólogos - Todos los de Slytherin rieron. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Lavender Brown con frialdad - Sí, dígannos, así nos reímos todos - repuso Parvati Patil - ¡Los centauros! ¡Es obvio lo que son los centauros! - gritó Malfoy - Yo no les pensaba dar tarea, pero ya que todos los de Slytherin saben tanto, tarea extra para todos ellos. Un informe completo sobre los centauros. Cuatro pergaminos. Y el que no lo hace, será castigado, por hacerse el vivito - dijo Hagrid Los de Slytherin se quejaron. - No se quejen, lo tienen bien merecido - dijo Hermione entre risas - Cállate Sangre Impura - repuso Malfoy fríamente Annie fue por atrás sacó la varita y dijo: - ¡Locomotor Mortis! - Las piernas de Malfoy se pegaron. - Eso es para que no se escape. Esponja plateada, agua marrón, lávenle esa boca con jabón - exclamó Annie De la boca de Malfoy empezaron a salir burbujas. Parecía que tenía rabia. - Llévenlo a la enfermería - pidió Hagrid Harry, Ron, Hermione y Annie, le pusieron un hechizo a Malfoy para que vuele. - ¡Fútbol! - propuso Harry - ¡Dale! - contestó Hermione - ¿Qué es fútbol? - inquirieron Ron y Annie al unísono - Fútbol es un juego de muggles. Se juega con una pelota. Hay que patearla y meterla en el arco del equipo contrario - explicó Hermione mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería - ¿Y cuál es la gracia de jugar con sólo una pelota? - preguntó Annie Hermione se encogió de hombros. Al llegar a la enfermería le avisaron a Madam Pompfrey, que no paraba de interrogar. - Se desmayaron al ver un centauro - mintió Harry Madam Pompfrey los hizo pasar y había cuatro camas ocupadas. Una por Ginny, otra por Cho y las otras dos por... - ¡Fred y George! - gritó Ron - Sí, pensé que sabían - explicó Madam Pompfrey - Los encontraron hoy en la puerta del baño. En las mismas condiciones que las otras dos. Ten cuidado, querido. Puedes ser el próximo - dijo dirigiéndose a Ron - Están cayendo todos los Weasley - Ron estaba atónito, todavía mirando a Fred y a George. 


	12. El maleficio imperdonable

Capítulo doce El maleficio imperdonable  
  
Después de dejar a Malfoy en la enfermería, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Annie, se encaminaron para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. - Buen día, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Annie - dijo Lupin al verlos llegar - Hola profesor - saludaron Lupin esperó a que toda la clase ocupara sus asientos. - Bien. Tengo algo que comentarles que por ahí les interese - comentó sacando un recorte del Profeta - Hay un nuevo maleficio imperdonable. Como Crucio, es un maleficio de tortura, pero si te torturan mucho con él, puedes llegar a la muerte - La clase miraba asombrada. - Es el maleficio Cudosa. Uno siente que le clavan cuchillos por todo el cuerpo. Es cu de cuchillazo, do de dolor y sa de sangre. El cuerpo de la víctima queda cubierto de sangre - El resto de la clase se pasó explicando sobre el maleficio Cudosa. Al terminar, Ron estaba dudoso. - Que raro... Ginny, Cho, Fred y George - murmuró - Algo no me gusta - - Yo sé lo que es. Lo que te dijo Madam Pompfrey. Te quedaste en eso - dijo Annie Todos comieron en silencio. Harry seguía repitiendo las palabras de Madam Pompfrey: Ten cuidado, querido. Tu puedes ser el próximo. Están cayendo todos los Weasley. ¿Era eso una advertencia? ¿O una amenaza? ¿Sabía Madam Pompfrey algo sobre el causante de los ataques? - Suerte que tienen. ¡Dos horas libres! Igual, a mi me encanta Aritmancia - dijo Hermione Mientras Hermione y Annie estaban en Aritmancia, Harry seguía dudando, al igual que Ron. No podía hablar ninguno de los dos. La cara de Fred y George indicaba que era realmente espantoso lo que habían sentido. Tan ocupado estaba, que llegó tarde a Encantamientos. Por suerte, el profesor Flitwick, estaba distraído contestando preguntas. - El Innombrable pudo haber inventado el maleficio Cudosa ¿No es así? - preguntó Seamus Harry ya estaba irritado de todos los comentarios, y ése lo irritó aún más. - ¿VOLDEMORT VA A INVENTAR UN HECHIZO? ¿QUÉ RIDICULEZ ES ESA? - gritó Toda la clase lo miró. Había sido por que había mencionado el nombre de Voldemort o porque gritó. Harry se puso colorado de arriba abajo. - Perdón, ¿El que no debe ser nombrado va a inventar un hechizo? - corrigió - Tal vez sí, tal vez no - contestó Flitwick Esa contestación no le quitaba las dudas. Incluso, tenía más dudas que antes. Pero no era el único. La clase empezó a levantar la mano y a preguntar. - ¿Los hechizos se inventan? - inquirió Parvati - ¿Cómo cree usted, señorita Patil, que nacieron los hechizos? - - Sí, pero profesor, ¿Cómo hacen que funcione? - quiso saber Lavender - Muchos años de estudio - - ¿Cómo cuántos? - dijo Dean intrigado - Como diez - - ¿Pero si Hogwarts dura siete años? ¿Cómo se estudia más de siete? - inquirió Hermione - Estudios fuera de Hogwarts. Clases particulares, señorita Granger - ¿Pero de qué le servía inventar un hechizo que si lo usa va a Azkaban? - preguntó Neville - Para torturar, para matar, el simple hecho de hacer crueldades, señor Longbottom - - ¿Y quién va a dar semejante clase si sabe que van a inventar un hechizo cruel? - quiso saber Ron - No saben que tipo de hechizo va a hacer - - Pero... - dijo Annie - ¡Basta ya de preguntas! -gritó Flitwick La clase terminó y todos salieron con muchas dudas, incluso con más que antes. 


	13. Tres pájaros de un tiro

Capítulo trece Tres pájaros de un tiro  
  
Harry se levantó un día lluvioso y triste y bajó a desayunar. Tenía ganas de atrapar al atacante. Se decidió a decirle a Ron, a Hermione y a Annie. - ¡Sí, así lo haré pomada! - dijo Ron mientras se estrujaba las manos - Te hará él o ella antes - contestó Annie - Dice Cudosa y eres hombre muerto - - Podemos averiguar en libros - propuso Hermione - Hermione: Ya sabemos que amas los libros, pero creo que no nos van a ayudar en este caso - contestó Ron Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica. Fueron a las clases. Con la profesora Sprout, vieron unas plantas, muy hermosas, llamadas Flornas, que odiaban que las tocaran. Eran naranjas con una rosa en la cabeza. A Justin- Finch-Fletchley, un chico de Hufflepuff, una le clavó una espina en el dedo, porque sin querer, su varita la había rozado. - Sean amables con ellas - pidió la profesora Sprout - Si fueran amables con nosotros... - se quejó Ernie Macmillan, otro chico de Hufflepuff, que estaba ayudando a Justin a sacarse la espina. - ¡Por las espinas no se preocupen! ¡Cuando yo era chica, tenía las manos llenas de espinas de Flornas! ¡Mi jardín estaba lleno de ellas! - contó la profesora Sprout - No son buenas plantas para tener en el jardín - dijo Ron con voz entrecortada, peleando con una - Pero son hermosas - suspiró Annie - Por fuera, pero por dentro son unas plantas monstruosas - contestó Harry, esquivando una piña Al terminar la clase, todos tenían espinas en los dedos y estaban con uno que otro golpe. En Historia de la Magia, vieron unos gnomos que querían la Tierra para ellos solos. Luego de la clase más aburrida que Harry haya visto en siglos, se fueron a almorzar. En el camino, algo duro les impidió seguir caminando. Miraron al piso. Eran Justin-Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott, los tres de Hufflepuff. Habían sido atacados. - ¡Ay no! - exclamó Hermione, con una mano en la boca La profesora Mc Gonagall llegó corriendo por el pasillo, seguida por una multitud de curiosos. - ¡Dios mío! - exclamó, de la misma manera que Hermione - ¡No habrá clases por hoy! ¡Todos a sus salas! - - ¡Otra vez no! - se quejó Ron Pero por la mirada que le dirigió Mc Gonagall, se dio cuenta de que era mejor no discutir. Eran cuatro largas horas encerrados en la sala común de Gryffindor. - Tenemos que descubrir quién es - dijo Annie 


	14. La Órden del Fénix

Capítulo catorce La orden del fénix  
  
Al día siguiente, a la hora de la llegada del correo, Harry recibió una visita inesperada. Un pájaro muy raro se acercaba con una nota en el pico. Todo el salón quería saber para quien era la nota. El pájaro pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor y Harry lo pudo ver bien de cerca: No era un pájaro, era un fénix. Y para su sorpresa, éste se posó en su hombro. Harry agarró la nota. El salón lo miraba. Parecía que querían que la lea en voz alta. Harry sin embargo, no lo hizo. Sólo se la leyó a Ron, a Hermione y a Annie. Estimado señor Potter: Como usted ya sabrá, ha habido ataques casi mortales en Hogwarts. Cayeron una alumna de Ravenclaw, tres alumnos de Hufflepuff y tres alumnos de Gryffindor. Usted ha sido seleccionado para llevar a cabo la "Orden del Fénix". La elección de si lo hace o no, no es optativa y pone en peligro su vida, la de las víctimas, la del señor Ronald Weasley, la de la señorita Hermione Granger y de la señorita Anne Mc Kenzee, como se dicho, sus mejores amigos. La "Orden del Fénix", consiste en descubrir quien es el atacante y frenarlo Saludos cordiales y mucha suerte, Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de la magia Ron, Hermione y Annie se miraron, estupefactos. - Lo harás, ¿Verdad Harry? - tembló Ron - ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué los voy a dejar morir? - contestó éste - Ahora de verdad tenemos que descubrir quien es - dijo Annie - A toda costa - repuso Hermione Se pusieron a trabajar. Inventaron teorías, algunas de ellas, muy estúpidas. - Un monstruo gigante. Se le ocurrió atacar gente. Las muerde y se las intenta comer - explicó Ron Hermione lo miró con cara rara.. - ¿Qué? Es posible, ¿No? - preguntó Ron - ¡Un monstruo! Le llegas a decir eso a Fudge y te mata - rió Harry - Pero podría ser... el monstruo del lago, puede ser que ya lo haya abandonado - decía - Las posibilidades son de mil contra cero, Ron - dijo Annie negando con la cabeza - Sí, Ron, inventa algo más creíble - propuso Hermione - ¿Tienes algo mejor para decir? ¿Alguna buena teoría? ¿Qué tal que un libro gigante y viviente los atacó? ¡Viniendo de ti no me extrañaría! - se burló - No, lo que digo, es que por lo menos inventes algo, por ejemplo, que un humano los ataque ¿Por qué un monstruo va a querer a algunos estudiantes? - respondió enojada - Porque tiene hambre - contestó Hermione no estaba muy satisfecha con esa respuesta. Pensaba que lo que Ron había propuesto, era un escándalo. 


	15. La invitación

Capítulo quince La invitación  
  
Durante semanas y semanas buscaron, sin resultado. Ron y Hermione discutían constantemente, porque Ron, seguía convencido de que el atacante era un monstruo. - ¡Lo es! - gritaba - Sí, pero ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Tenía que atacar a algunas de las personas que Harry le tiene afecto! - discutía Hermione - ¡Hermione! ¡Así es! ¡Las personas que Harry les tiene afecto! ¡Cayeron todos menos de Slytherin, porque Harry los odia a todos! ¡O sea que el atacante está contra Harry! ¡Quiere que Harry se siente mal! - exclamó Annie Harry no estaba muy seguro de eso. Dudaba, entonces preguntó: - Pero ¿Cómo atacaron a la gente? Para que queden así, debe haber sido un maleficio imperdonable. Y ninguno de ellos deja rastros de sangre. Ni el Crucio, ni el Imperio ni el Avada Kedavra. ¿Cómo es posible? - - ¡Lupin lo dijo! ¡El maleficio Cudosa! ¡Deja el cuerpo cubierto de sangre! - dijo Hermione entusiasmada - ¡Tenemos que pararlo! ¡A quienquiera que sea! - exclamó Ron Neville apareció de repente. - ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Vino una lechuza al cuarto! ¡Te dejó esto! - contó entregándole una carta - Gracias Neville - El sobre decía: Para el señor H.P. Te espero el sábado a la medianoche en la entrada del bosque prohibido. Necesito charlar con tigo un rato. Te espero - ¡Harry! ¡Es un anónimo! - se entusiasmó Hermione - ¡No vayas! ¡Puede ser una trampa! - - Iré - dijo firmemente - Llevaré la capa invisible y ustedes vendrán con migo - Hermione parecía muy irritada. Le molestó que le ordenaran lo que tenía que hacer. Le dirigió una mirada de furia, se dio media vuelta, y volvió a su habitación. - Se ofendió - aseguró Annie - Nunca ofendas a Hermione Granger - - Porque es una orgullosa, ¿Verdad? - inquirió Ron Annie negó con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. - ¡Chicos! - murmuró Se esfumó por la puerta de la habitación. - ¡No somos chicos! ¡Ya somos bastante grandes! - compitió Ron - No se refería a chicos de chiquitos, Ron. Se refería a chicos de hombres - Ron no le dio importancia, para él, era lo mismo. Los dos se fueron a dormir. 


	16. Un reencuentro sorprendente

Capítulo dieciséis Un reencuentro sorprendente  
  
La mañana del sábado, Harry se levantó con una sensación de ansiedad que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Ron y él ya se habían arreglado con Hermione y Annie. Comieron su desayuno en completo silencio. Faltaban las bromas de Fred y George y la risa de Ginny. También faltaban los cordiales saludos de Justin, Ernie, Hannah y Cho. Estaban investigando la nota cuando de repente: - ¡Mira, Harry! - murmuró Hermione - ¡El atacante! - - ¿Qué? - - ¡Dice "El Atacante"! ¡Está firmada! ¡La carta! - Le mostró donde. Ahí, en letra diminuta, estaba escrito. - ¡Lo veremos! ¡Hoy! - exclamó Harry A Ron el simple hecho de pensarlo le revolvía el estómago. Pasaron todo el día en el parque, esperando ver señales del atacante. Nada aparecía. A la hora de la cena, Hermione estaba dudosa. - ¡Dile a Dumbledore! ¡Quebraremos un montón de normas! ¡Nos expulsarán! - decía - ¡Atraparemos al atacante o moriremos en el intento! - contestó Harry Comieron en silencio y trataron de disfrutar, por que por ahí, sería su última cena. Subieron a la torre Gryffindor y cuando todos se fueron a dormir, diez minutos antes de la medianoche, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Annie se apretujaron en la capa invisible. - Yo me presentaré con la capa invisible. Ustedes se esconden. Si me pasa algo, avisan. ¿OK? - explicó Harry Todos asintieron. Al llegar a la entrada del bosque prohibido, Ron, Hermione y Annie, se escondieron entre los arbustos. Harry llegó y se quitó la capa de encima. Había un hombre esperando. Estaba dado vuelta todo cubierto por una capa y una capucha. Se dio vuelta. Se sacó la capucha. Harry pudo ver su rostro. Era un señor muy buen mozo, de ojos celestes, pelo ondulado y rubio y perfectos dientes blancos. Hermione y Annie estaban atónitas. - ¡Lockhart! - gritó Ron Annie le dio un codazo. - No-no-pu-pu-e-d-d-e-e-e-s-e-r - tartamudeó Hermione - Potter - murmuró Lockhart - ¡Así que es usted! ¡Usted es el atacante! - gritó Harry - ¿Cómo sabes? - inquirió - Se te fue la memoria pero eso no afecto nada tu idiotez ¿Verdad? Escribiste "El atacante" bien chiquito debajo de la carta. Mi vista sigue funcionando - - Muy inteligente - - Muy estúpido - murmuró Ron - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - quiso saber Harry - Muy simple. Porque estoy sirviendo a mi amo. Él me encontró cuando estaba recuperando mi memoria y me llevó hacia el lado oscuro. Mi amo me dijo que tú, Harry Potter, te haces el detective, entonces decidí atacar a la gente que tu quieres, así buscarías al culpable. Luego para asegurarme que lo hicieras, te mandé la invitación. Como sabía que ibas a venir, porque me enteré de lo de la "Orden del Fénix", le dije a mi amo todo lo que había hecho. Me dijo que me iba a recompensar. Mi plan funcionó a la perfección, y ahora él amo acabará contigo - - ¿Quién es tu amo? - De las sombras apareció una persona: Tenía el rostro lívido, los ojos rojos, la nariz chata. Era horrible, era lord Voldemort y a su lado había un hombre petisito sonriendo, Colagusano. Ron, Hermione, y Annie ahogaron un grito. - ¡Entrégate, Harry Potter! - dijo - ¡NUNCA! - gritó, el cuerpo le temblaba. Voldemort hizo un movimiento de varita y un remolino negro y violeta envolvió a Harry. Cayó al suelo y se levantó. - Cudosa! - dijo Voldemort - Impedimenta! - El hechizo se frenó en el aire. - Crucio! - Una luz salió. Harry no tuvo tiempo de frenarla. Se retorcía del dolor. No se podía mover. - ¿Rendido? ¡Es fácil acabar contigo! Te crees muy listo como para enfrentarte a lord Voldemort, ¿Eh? - Harry cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir. Una luz blanca apareció y Hedwig volaba hacia él con una carta en la mano. - No es momento para correspondencia, Hedwig - dijo Hedwig insistió y Harry agarró la carta: Blancus Luminatus Maldadus Acabarus No entendía el significado de esas palabras. - ¡Deja eso! - ordenó Voldemort - Crucio! - Harry hubiese deseado que deje de hacer ese hechizo, era muy doloroso. Ya casi no tenía esperanzas ni fuerzas, pero no quería morir a sus pies. De repente entendió la carta, era un hechizo. Se levantó y con sus últimas fuerzas dijo: - Blancus Luminatus Maldadus Acabarus! - Una luz blanca salió de la varita de Harry e iluminó todo el lugar. Voldemort gritó y desapareció y Harry seguía sin entender como. Un remolino blanco lo envolvió y al chocar contra el piso se desmayó. 


	17. El regreso

Capítulo diecisiete El regreso  
  
Harry despertó. - ¡RON, HERMIONE, ANNIE! - gritó - Shhhh - lo chistó Madam Pompfrey Estaba en la enfermería. Agarró los anteojos y miró hacia su alrededor. Ron, Hermione, Annie, Ginny, Fred, y George estaban rodeándolo. - ¡Están todos bien! - gritó Harry miró a todos. - ¿Están Justin, Ernie, Hannah y Cho bien? - preguntó - Sí - contestó George - ¡Has recibido la "Orden del Fénix"! - anunció Ginny Dumbledore entró y echó a todos. - ¡Hola y adiós! Quiero hablar a solas con Harry - dijo - Vamos, salgan. Dije salgan, luego tendrán tiempo para charlar con él - Salieron quejándose. - Bravo, Harry. Haz demostrado mucho valor y has quebrantado muchas normas una vez más. ¿Te gustaría preguntarme algo? - - Sí - - Bueno, habla. - - ¿Cómo derroté a Voldemort? - - Fue el hechizo. - - Sí, lo sé, pero... ¿Quién envió la carta? ¿De dónde salió el hechizo? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué? - - ¡Bueno Harry! ¡De a una por vez por favor! Yo envié la carta. Tu amiga Annie inventó el hechizo, es muy inteligente ¿Sabes?. Quién dice que Hogwarts es la mejor escuela del mundo, ella sabe mucha historia y muchos hechizos y nunca me imaginé que tuviera los estudios suficientes como para inventar uno. Ella dice que es porque le exigían mucho, pero no creo que sea así, me parece que es muy inteligente y le da vergüenza admitirlo. Lo hizo porque temía que fuera una trampa lo del encuentro con el atacante. Ron, Hermione y Annie vinieron rápido a verme. Dijeron que Voldemort y tú se habían juntado y habían desaparecido. - Harry se sorprendió. Dumbledore nunca llamaba a Ron y a Hermione por sus nombres. - ¿Ya terminaste o tienes otras preguntas? - - No profesor, eso es todo. - - Bueno, ahora ve a hablar con tus amigos que están muy ansiosos por escuchar lo que pasó - Harry obedeció y bajó al banquete. Las decoraciones eran rojas y doradas, o sea, que Gryffindor había ganado la copa de las casas. Después de comer, Dumbledore habló. - Quería proponer un brindis. Por Harry Potter, un gran Gryffindor - dijo Todos alzaron sus copas y dijeron: - ¡Por Harry Potter! - - Harry Potter ha vencido a lord Voldemort (Una vez más) y por eso quisiera agregar 150 puntos para Gryffindor. Y por eso lo declaro ganador de la copa de las casas por quinta vez consecutiva. Eso es todo, ¡Felices vacaciones! Ahora vayan al tren - explicó Dumbledore Hubo muchos aplausos excepto de la mesa de Slytherin donde Malfoy gruñía y se negaba a probar bocado. En el tren, jugaron al Snap Explosivo, hablaron sobre Quidditch y comieron muchas cosas. - Mantengámonos en contacto - propuso Harry - Escriban - - ¡Seguro! ¡Nos podemos ver en el verano! - exclamó Ron Harry miró a Hermione y a Annie. - Sí - - Ningún problema - - Los invitaré a casa, mi papá puso una colchoneta saltarina, mágica por supuesto. Parece de pequeños, pero es muy divertida. Además, mi hermano le agregó peces y delfines a la pileta, crearon una montaña y para los arriesgados, una selva. ¡No se la pueden perder! - comentó Annie - Si los Dursley me dejan ir - se lamentó Harry - No te preocupes, yo intentaré. Di que soy muggle que me conociste, no sé, en algún lado y que si puedes venir un día a casa. Yo los convenceré, me sale muy bien hacer de muggle, sobre todo de promotora o esa cosa. ¿Quiere comprar un anillo de oro puro? ¡Está en oferta! - bromeó Annie Harry, Ron y Hermione rieron. Salieron del tren, atravesaron la plataforma 9 ¾ y se saludaron. - ¡Éste fue el mejor año escolar que tuve! - dijo Annie Hermione asintió. - Sí, como todo año ha tenido sus momentos buenos y sus momentos malos, pero el mejor de todos, fue la llegada de una nueva alumna a Hogwarts, una gran amiga: - - ¡Annie! - dijeron abrazándose entre todos 


End file.
